femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katy Lyle (Killer Night Shift)
Katy Lyle, aka Rachel Daumler (Cynthia Evans), was the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Killer Night Shift (alternately titled, Night Nurse; airdate August 25, 2018). Backstory Rachel Daumler's backstory revealed that she was once in a relationship with David Rosen years ago, but their relationship ended after Rachel suffered a miscarriage. Rachel also worked as a maternity nurse; a job she ended up losing due to her decreasing sanity following her miscarriage. She would become immensely attached to the babies she tended to, hating to give them up, and she was later accused of patient neglect. As a result, Rachel's license was revoked. Rachel's main fixation was on getting back with David, while also wanting a baby, believing that it would bring David back to her. When she learned that David married life coach Tricia, Rachel saw it as an opportunity to achieve her twisted goal. Events Rachel changed her name to Katy Lyle and befriended Tricia during the waning days of her pregnancy, which led to her becoming Tricia's personal night nurse. Access to Tricia allowed Katy to plan to take Tricia's baby, named Hope, once she is born, but she had an obstacle in the form of another live-in nurse, Irene Warnick. The villainess planned to get Irene fired by planting a strong medication in Tricia's room, which Tricia took for a week. All the while, Katy revealed her problems having children, stating that while she can get pregnant, her chances of keeping the baby were slim. She later acted shocked when she found the improper medication, and painted Irene as being neglectful and inattentive. After heading to Irene's former workplace and learning that she was fired for stealing medication, Katy set up Irene as a villainous nurse stealing Tricia's pills, leading to a meeting between all three women. Irene revealed that she had been stealing medication in the past, but she did so to take care of her mother. Katy dismissed Irene's revelation as a fictional sob story and successfully convinced Tricia to fire Irene, but before leaving, Irene went into Katy's purse and discovered her multiple forms of ID that revealed her real name: Rachel Daumler. Irene took the IDs to her case worker, Adele, who later revealed that Rachel/Katy's license was revoked, leading to Irene confronting Katy about what she had discovered. After Irene threatened to reveal the truth to Tricia, the evil Katy bludgeoned Irene to death with a shovel, and later buried Irene's body. She later returned to the house visibly shaken, but later washed off any evidence of her murderous act. Reveal and Death Tricia ended up learing the truth about Katy when Adele called the house and left a message about the psychotic villainess, prompting Tricia to attempt to call back. Katy arrived home and later drugged Tricia with a substance that was meant to induce labor, and while forcing Hope to be born a week before schedule, the villainess revealed her psychotic nature and her anger over having to give babies back to people who (in her mind) didn't deserve them. Katy's twisted methods worked, and Hope was born; after which Katy tied up and gagged Tricia while cradling Hope in her arms. After David returned home and found his wife tied up to the bed, Katy appeared, and David referring to Katy by her real name revealed their past relationship. Katy held Hope (while also clutching a scalpel) and claimed her as her baby, stating that it was a miracle and the three of them could be together at last. David refused, but Tricia informed David that he needed to be with Katy and Hope, doing so as part of their plan to subdue Katy. David acted compliant to the point where Katy allowed Tricia to hold Hope, only for David to hold Katy against the wall and knock the scalpel from her possession. Katy fought back and drugged David, and later injected a coagulant into Tricia's system before taking Hope and placing her in her car. She returned to the house to get more things for Hope, only for Tricia to attack the villainess with the scalpel and escape. Tricia spotted Hope in Katy's car and went for her, but was attacked by Katy, who was attempting to strangle her with a hose. Tricia escaped Katy's clutches and later struck Katy on the head with a statue, killing the deranged villainess instantly. Gallery Crazed Nurse Kate.png|Katy screaming at Tricia during her forced labor Katy & Hope.png|Katy holding Hope Katy & Tricia.png|Katy attempting to kill Tricia Deceased Katy.png|Katy after being killed by Tricia Screen Shot 2018-09-01 at 12.21.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 3.25.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 3.12.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-01 at 12.08.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 3.29.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 1.56.58 PM.png Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Nurse Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma